


That's When I Knew

by AlixJay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixJay/pseuds/AlixJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Lucy were best friends before something happened that drew them apart. 17 years later, Rachel has no memory of her life since she was 13. She finds Lucy, who goes by Quinn now, living in NYC and tries to figure out why they stopped being friends. When Rachel learns that Quinn is going to marry Santana, she comes to an untimely realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's When I Knew

**x**

"Next."

Rachel worried her lip and stepped forward to the balding man behind the white line.

"Sit on the stool there and look here." he said without making eye contact. Just as she put her books down on her lap and brought her head up, a flash went off.

"Next."

"Wait…" Rachel said, standing up quickly. "I wasn't ready. I like to have my pictures taken on my left-"

"Next." the man repeated.

"But my-"

"Move it, nerd." sneered an older boy, pushing Rachel out of the way. Pulling her binder closer to her chest, Rachel's head lowered toward the floor as she left the gymnasium.

"Hey! How is it?"

Rachel glanced over to her best friend and shook her head slowly before handing over her picture sample. "Horrible."

"It's not that bad." Lucy shrugged. "Besides, we're supposed to look weird in school pictures."

"I guess." Rachel smiled until she saw who was coming behind Lucy. "Hey Kurt!"

"Rachel." Looking over to Lucy, he rolled his eyes. "Caboosey." The blonde looked down at the ground. "How'd your picture turn out?"

"Not too good…" Rachel shook her head, clutching the sample to her chest.

"Yeah, mine either."

"Nuh huh, Kurt! Yours are the best!" one of the girls behind him gushed. Another agreed. Kurt batted his eyes and held his up.

Rachel looked at it in awe. "God, you're so photogenic!"

"Well, I kind of have to be if I'm going to be on Broadway."

Lucy couldn't stand being around Kurt and his stuck up musical posse anymore. "I'll meet you out front, Rach."

"Do whatever you want, Caboosey." Kurt sneered. "It's not like she needs a play by play."

Throwing her backpack over her shoulders, Lucy walked away. Kurt mumbled after her and approached Rachel. "I've been meaning to talk to you about your party this weekend."

"I'm so happy that you and your friends can come!" Rachel said, ecstatic.

"That's just it." Kurt furrowed his brow. "We have a group project due Monday and we haven't even started it yet, so it's going to take all weekend to do it. Jesse can't go, either, because he took the class last year and agreed to help us."

Rachel tightened her grip on her sample before blurting. "I'll do it for you!"

"Fabulous." Kurt's expression brightened. "See you at four, then."

With a snap of his fingers, he and his posse were out of sight.

x

"I don't know why you invited them…" Lucy sighed, laying on Rachel's bed as the brunette was getting ready.

"Because they're my friends." Rachel smacked her lips. "Well, they will be soon."

Rolling over onto her back, Lucy stared up at the ceiling. "It's just that-"

"Quiet!" Rachel yelled, running over to the TV and turning it up. "It's Rick!"

Lucy tilted her head back as far as she could, watching Rachel dance around her room to  _Jessie's Girl_. Kneeling down next to the TV, Rachel sighed, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "Dream on, he's like 30 something."

"I wish I was 30 something…" she said, getting up from the floor. "I'd be on Broadway, the winner of dozens of Tony's and Jesse St. James would be  _my_  Mr. Berry. "

"Well, you're not 30, you're 13." Lucy sat up.

"Don't remind me." Rachel huffed and looked at the clock. "Come on, they'll be here soon."

"I-I need to run home and get something."

"Then do it?" Rachel replied with an attitude. "I don't need a play by play."

Lucy's face drained of any pleasant expression as she watched her best friend hurry down to the basement.

x

Kurt and his posse looked back and forth between each other as the music filled the room. "Let's spice things up a bit, shall we?" he snickered to his friends before walking over to where Rachel was awkwardly standing. "Ever hear of 7 minutes?"

Rachel searched her memory, but couldn't think of anything. She didn't want to look like a loser, so she lied. "Of course! How's that one played again?"

"Oh, we do it all the time at our cast parties!" Kurt smiled, glancing back at his crew, who nodded in agreement. "You see, you put this on…" he continued, tying a scarf around her eyes. "And you wait in a closet for someone to come in and do what they want for seven whole minutes."

"That's right, how could I forget!" Rachel nervously laughed.

"You'll never guess who wants to go first." Kurt whispered into her ear. "Jesse St. James."

Overcome with giddiness, Rachel allowed Kurt to lead her to the closet and sit her down. Before he closed the door, he asked. "Before I forget, where did you put our project again?"

"Oh, uh… On the steps."

"Thanks." Kurt grinned. "Pucker up." he chuckled as he closed the door. Returning to the group, he quietly said. "Jesse, you think you can get us some beers?"

"Definitely." the older boy said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Just as they reached the door, Lucy was fumbling with the knob to try to get it open. Looking puzzled, she asked. "Where is everyone going?"

"Rachel… She…" Kurt thought quickly. "She decided to end it early."

Lucy shifted the large box in her arms, but kept her eyes on Kurt.

"Actually, she's waiting for you in the closet." he finished before running after his friends and snickering inaudibly.

Wedging the box through the doorway, Lucy managed to get to the basement without causing too much damage. Setting the box on the table, she walked slowly toward the closet where she was told Rachel was waiting. Grabbing the handle and breathing in deeply, she twisted and pulled the door open.

"What took you so long?" she asked, blindly lifting her head up. When she didn't hear a response, Rachel held her hands out, her fingers searching for someone on the other end.

Lucy knelt down and interlaced her fingers with Rachel's. Her heart was beating heavily as she slowly closed her eyes and began to lean forward.

x

 


End file.
